Iggy's View
by Darkell
Summary: WHen the flock has down time, what happens to everyones favorite blind pyro? Oh this ones gonna have a dramatic twist with my own homemade villins and all. More on inside! Please givew my a present, Review!


**Authors Note: Ok people this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not great. Ok, here goes nothing, I think Iggy is way better than Fang and well I absolutely love him. I'm not going to write what's in the max-ride books but I will mention them when I skip time but other than that its max-ride book based. I do not own maximum ride, or sadly Iggy, J.P (James Patterson) does and that's a good thing because if it were me I would be in the book ok so…. R&R pls!!!!!!!!!!! 3 **

**Ps: It's all Iggy's pov so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3( again) **

* * *

I winced as the door to my dog crate swung open with a low, creaky sound that made my skin crawl and within a minute, I was dragged from my cage and pulled through the foul lab rooms to a surgical looking room. I glanced around nervously thinking of a way to escape and help the others. Max, Fang, Nudge, the toddler Gasman, and the Gasman's newborn sister, Angel, were all kids who had been genetically altered by the sickest, evilest _scientist_ you can't imagine. You see, Max , Fang and I, who were all 8-ish, were the oldest, Nudge 5-ish years old and very talkative, Gasman, age 2-ish, with little new born Angel all had only one thing in common, our wings.

Suddenly I was pushed down and a needle ripped through the softer skin on my forearm and **bam!** I was out like a light but I knew what was going to happen. I was going to get experimented on, again. In my fuzzy, unrealistic dream I was in a room that didn't smell like disinfectant and I was on a bed, not a dog cage, a bed! I felt myself panic as the sweet dream fell away and tried to hold onto it but I realized something, it was deathly black. I felt around, scared doesn't cover what I felt, _what's happening, _I questioned myself that's when I heard the slick, sweet, melodic eraser voice chant "Lights out, Freaks". Erasers are evil, bloodthirsty monsters that are only half human, and let me tell you they might be half human, half wolf but they are all predator.

The lights had been on before, that meant it had been me that hadn't seen it. "Uh, Max" I said softly wondering if everyone was there and where I was. Once again I felt around trying to identify my surroundings, I felt hard, cold metal everywhere which meant I was in my crate. "Iggy are you ok" asked Max seeming scared, and I could tell that she knew something was up and she proved my point by finishing her sentence with "what's wrong".

"I-I can't see" I stammered stupidly as a rock, that is if rocks could talk, well this is the School, a sick laboratory/ prison in which death came as a gift, so there might have been a talking rock somewhere. "You can't _what" _she shrieked, ow, I might have been blind, but hay, I could hear better, ya still not worth it if you ask me. "Max shhh a sec ok" I said and focused on my lab name, R63695qll (Iggy) hard, and with some effort, learned exactly what had happened. "Apparently I was supposed to get surgically enhanced night vision, but it didn't work so I'm blind for life" I told everyone quickly, and trust me when I say this, but I wasn't as ok as I sounded. On the outside I was calm, cool and collected, kinda like Fang, but inside I was a total wreck, a bad one too.

About thirty minutes later everyone was asleep that I cried. I cried hard, but quietly, and I could hear the screams and sobs of other children and adults begging, pleading even for god to kill them now before tomorrow comes and ruins there already screwed up lives. I went to sleep hoping to wake up and learn that it was a dream, a wrong, horrible nightmare, but, as usual the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**I know it was short, but, in my defense I am using this as a test to see if my readers like it. Ok my dear reader did you love it, hate it, feel it could be better than R&R, click the butten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: If I get 5 reviews and three are good I'll update. **

**PSS: This fan fiction is for the max ride readers who are up to date with the books (as in read all five of them) if you aren't READ THE BOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The books names are**

**1-The angel experiment**

**2-Schools out, forever**

**3-Saving the world and other extreme sports**

**4-The final warning**

**5-Max**

**And there will be more.**

**These are all part of the maximum ride series so read em if you haven't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!3 **


End file.
